


right where I belong

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, mark lee is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: “Mark,” Professor Suh started and just hearing his name coming out of that man’s mouth was exciting enough.“Do you have any more classes you need to attend for the day?”“Nope,” Mark replied, popping theplike a bratty child.“Then you wouldn’t mind meeting with me in my office, would you?”“Of course not.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 334





	right where I belong

This was their little secret, a little game that they like to play when they are sure no one was around. It was thrilling, the feeling that they could be caught at any second. Mark liked the risk while Johnny at first was hesitant and profusely refused to do any of this on campus. But as it turned out, Mark was good at getting what he wanted and he wanted to see how far he could push Johnny.

He came into class late one day with an iced coffee in his hand, making Professor Suh stop his lesson on intervals while the rest of the class watched him walk to the back of the room and plop himself down on an empty chair.

Mark doesn’t even bother taking his notebook out and he felt the stares from his classmates, but the only one he returned was the stare of his professor. The man was looking at him and Mark couldn’t quite decipher the impassive look on his face but he cocked his brow as a way to taunt him. A silent ‘ _and what are you going to do about it?’_

Professor Suh turned back to the blackboard and continued his lesson like Mark’s interruption hadn’t happened. While Mark wished that he had gotten more out of the man, he was satisfied because he knew that his professor wasn’t pleased with his impertinent display. 

It worked though because after class ended, Mark took his time loitering in the back of the class while all the other students made their way out of the room. A few girls stayed behind, trying desperately to chat up their professor by asking questions about their term project that could have been easily answered if they bothered to look at their syllabus. 

He answered all their questions with ease while his eyes stayed on Mark, who didn’t back down and returned his gaze with a teasing tilt of his head. Mark wasn’t sure where he got all this confidence from to stare down his professor, but he surely was gaining the upper hand when the man looked away at the last second.

“Well ladies, if that’s all the questions you have, I have something I need to tend to,” said Professor Suh.

But the girls were reluctant to leave as one of them piped up and quickly interjected, “Oh, but I have one more question on how the paper should be written.”

“If you look at the syllabus I handed out at the beginning of the semester, your question will be answered. I don’t make syllabuses for it to be neglected, right?” Professor Suh replied with a faux smile. 

“R-Right.” She ducked her head in embarrassment and Mark couldn’t help but the little smirk spreading on his face. 

“Now, if there are any more questions that can’t be answered by the syllabus, feel free to email me.” And with that, he guided the girls out of the room before turning to face Mark who was leaning back against his seat, feet propped up on the chair in front of him. 

“Mark,” Professor Suh started and just hearing his name coming out of that man’s mouth was exciting enough. 

“Do you have any more classes you need to attend for the day?”

“Nope,” Mark replied, popping the _p_ like a bratty child.

“Then you wouldn’t mind meeting with me in my office, would you?”

“Of course not.”

-

Mark couldn’t keep the excitement from bubbling when he heard the door to Professor Suh’s office click shut. He watched with anticipation as the man walked around him, not even sparing Mark a glance before sitting down in his armchair behind his wooden desk. 

There were two chairs on the other side of the desk where students or just anyone who was visiting could take a seat, but Mark knew that he was not allowed to sit until he was told he could. That was what being a good boy was. 

Mark doesn’t feel like being a good boy today. 

He took a few steps forward, dropping his bag to the floor before sitting down on one of the chairs. He leaned back to see the displeased look on his professor’s face, a small crease between his eyebrows and he knew that he wasn’t going to get it easy today. 

“You know,” Johnny started, “I’ve heard from Professor Jung that you fell asleep in his class. Care to explain why?”

Mark remembered that day, he could barely keep his eyes open during the lesson because Johnny kept him up the night before doing ungodly things. Plus statistics was a drag.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. “You can’t blame me if statistics is boring,” he mumbled. 

“And today. Coming into class almost ten minutes late? Disrupting my lesson?”

“The line at Starbucks was long.”

Johnny scoffed. “Got an excuse for everything don’t you?” 

Mark smiled, a small quirk of his lips. He knew Johnny didn't like it when he talked back to him and sometimes he does it just so Johnny could find a way to shut him up. 

“Yeah I’ve got plenty,” Mark replied in a challenging manner, egging Johnny on to see what he would do. 

Johnny’s eyes narrowed and he pushed his chair back, away from his desk. He gestured at Mark with two fingers, curling them in a _come here_ motion. Mark jumped out of the seat and skipped his way around the desk to Johnny. Oh, he was excited. 

“You’ve got a lot to say today, huh,” Johnny said. He grabbed the boy by his hips, pulling him between his spread legs with a harsh tug. 

“And what are you going to do about it, professor?” Mark hummed, clearly enjoying himself. 

If they were at home, Johnny would have dragged the boy into his room and gagged him and then edged him until he was in tears. However, they weren’t in the comfort of their own place and still on campus yet Mark doesn’t seem to care with the mischievous little glint in his eye. 

Johnny couldn’t wait to put the younger in his place.

“Gonna put that mouth of yours to work,” Johnny sneered. “Get on your knees.”

A simple command like that had Mark dropping to the cold tiled floor. Sure Mark was a brat, but he would do anything to get Johnny’s cock in him. He reached his hands out to unzip Johnny’s pants, but his hands were pushed away and he looked up at the man questioningly. 

“Didn’t I say with your mouth?” 

Mark whined, inching forward on his hands and knees before pressing his cheek against the bulge in Johnny’s slacks. He nuzzled his face against the warmth, turning his head so he could latch his teeth onto the metal slider. He flitted his eyes up and saw Johnny looking down on him, gaze hard and Mark noticed that he was breathing a bit harder now. 

While maintaining eye contact, Mark pulled the slider down with his teeth until it stopped. The difficult part was unbuttoning his pants, but Mark wasn’t the type to give up without trying. He bit at the fabric above the button and with one swift yank of his mouth, he managed to separate the button from the button hole. 

“Pretty good, aren’t I,” Mark giggled, quite proud of himself. 

“If you were to put this amount of effort into your assignments, maybe you would get a passing grade,” Johnny retorted in which Mark responded with an offended gasp. “Now did you say you could speak? Keep going.”

The younger pouted and when it didn't do anything to lessen the unamused expression on Johnny’s face, his pout deepened. He brought his attention back to what was in front of him, bringing his face closer and grazing his lips against the fabric that was covering what Mark was yearning for. 

He mouthed at the clothed dick, his heated breath permeating through the thin briefs and Johnny couldn’t help the little shiver that went through him. Mark was pressing open mouth kisses, his small tongue snaking out from time to time and wetting the fabric. When he pulled away, there were several damp spots on Johnny’s black briefs.

Mark was fidgeting in his spot, his own body reacting to the man’s musk that had him growing hard in his pants. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew that if he were to do so, Johnny would not allow him to cum at all therefore he held himself back and did his best to get the other off. 

He let his teeth graze the hard cock in the briefs before tugging the fabric down, the girth springing out and hitting Johnny’s stomach. The pleased moan that Mark let out at the sight of Johnny’s cock had the older man smirking at how desperate his student was. 

Johnny gripped the base of his dick, tapping the head against Mark’s plush lips. Mark opened his mouth just slightly to suckle at the tip, the suction making Johnny unconsciously buck his hips up. Mark fluttered his eyelashes as he teased his soft tongue around the bulbous head before pushing the tip of his tongue against the slit. 

“ _Fuck!_ Don’t aggravate me, boy,” Johnny groaned, a hand finding its way to Mark’s head and pushing him down. Mark went slack jawed as his mouth was suddenly filled with his professor’s hard length. A shudder racked through Mark’s tiny body as Johnny held the back of his head and ruthlessly fucked his cock into the boy’s mouth. 

“So good at taking cock, aren’t you. Made for it,” the man above him growled out. 

Mark could only whine pitifully, his mouth stretched around Johnny’s cock. He flattened his tongue, letting him glide in deeper and he could feel the head hitting the back of his throat. He hallowed his cheeks, sucking him down as much as he could and gagging when it was too much. 

He was straining in his pants at that point. A little devious thought in the back of his mind where anyone could walk into Johnny’s office and see Mark on his knees, mouth stuffed full of his professor’s big cock had him pathetically leaking precum in his underwear. Just the idea of someone seeing him like this had him moaning unabashedly around Johnny’s thick girth. 

As Johnny kept filling his mouth over and over again, he couldn’t help himself as he rocked his crotch against the heel of his foot, trying to get some sort of friction. He kept his movements small, hoping that Johnny wouldn’t notice but of course, Johnny wasn’t blind.

He yanked the boy off his cock, hands gripping the hairs on his head roughly and Mark cried out in pain. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Mark blinked back the tears and when he didn't answer quickly enough, Johnny tugged his head up roughly so he was looking at him. 

“Speak.”

“N-No,” Mark stuttered out weakly. 

“I should punish you for that.”

Mark shook his head, his eyes pleading. 

“But I’ll let this go for now.”

Mark should be thankful that Johnny wasn’t going to punish him, but his prayers were short lived when Johnny pushed his cock past his lips and into his mouth once more. Johnny wasn’t relenting, in fact he enjoyed the way Mark’s face was blooming a deep pink and how his eyes watered whenever he pushed his head down harder. The wet heat of Mark’s mouth was addicting and he couldn’t stop himself from fucking the younger’s mouth until his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Gonna fucking cum!” Johnny groaned out loud. With one more thrust and Mark’s nose buried against his pelvis, he cums down the boy’s throat, his hips jerking wildly. He rocked his hips a couple more times before easing his cock out of Mark’s mouth. Mark looked so fucked out, his face flushed and tears stained his cheeks, a look that easily got Johnny’s cock twitching in interest again. 

“Did you swallow?” 

Mark shook his head.

“Good. Open.”

Mark slowly opened his mouth, showing off the pool of cum that sat on his tongue. It was thick and slightly bitter, and some of it was leaking out from the side of his mouth. 

“Swallow,” Johnny commanded.

He does just that, swallowing the fluids in his mouth and then opening up again to show Johnny. 

“Good boy,” Johnny cooed. “Now you had enough?”

Like hell Mark had enough, he didn’t even have a chance to get off yet. He quickly clambered onto his feet, his knees aching from kneeling on the hard floor and straddled Johnny on his chair. 

“Enough? Absolutely not. I should be asking you that, old man,” Mark snickered, letting his arms dangle from Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Even after getting your mouth fucked, you’re still talking back,” Johnny tsked. “I should gag you, you little _brat._ ”

Mark giggled delightfully, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Johnny’s lips and when he was about to pull away, Johnny held him there by the back of his neck. Johnny returned the kiss with ten times more ferocity, licking his way into Mark’s mouth and tasting himself on the boy’s tongue. 

Johnny’s hands trailed down Mark’s body to grab a handful of his plump ass, kneading the globes with his large hands and Mark couldn’t help the needy moan that tumbled out of his mouth. His hands swiftly made their way into Mark’s pants, groping at his bare ass as he continued to kiss him senseless. 

Mark was rutting desperately against Johnny’s thigh, letting out soft little pants when Johnny glided a dry finger along his hole. Johnny pulled Mark’s shirt collar to the side to suck a bruise on his unblemished skin and then let his teeth drag against his collarbone. 

He buried his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck when the rough pads of the man’s fingers rubbed slow circles around his quivering entrance. Mark didn’t know if he wanted to keep rocking himself down on his thigh or rub back against the fingers prodding at his rim, but he does know that he just wanted more. He wanted Johnny to ruin him right in his office. 

“Why are you shaking so much,” Johnny’s low voice disrupted his thoughts. 

“M-More,” Mark huffed.

“Hmm? My little brat wants more? I don’t think you deserve more.”

Mark frowned, unhappy with his reply. Johnny seemed to catch on though and he couldn’t help but soften just a bit at Mark’s big glassy eyes that were peering at him. 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please, sir,” Mark without a second thought. 

“Alright.”

Johnny pressed a kiss to Mark’s cheek then reached over to his desk drawer, pulling it open and taking out a small packet. Mark squinted at the item in Johnny’s hands and when he finally registered what it was, he let out a gasp.

“Why do you have lube in your office?” Mark questioned.

“So I can teach bratty boys like you a lesson,” Johnny replied.

“Oh so you bring other boys in your office.” Johnny noticed Mark’s bottom lip jutting out and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You know you’re the only one I want, baby.”

Mark visibly melted in Johnny’s arms because _oh_ how he loved it when Johnny called him _baby._ It made him feel warm and sated and he was overall pleased with Johnny’s answer because Johnny was his and only his. 

“Touch me, now,” Mark whined. 

Johnny complied, pushing down Mark’s pants past his ass and ripping open the lube packet with his teeth. He squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching down to circle at Mark’s rim again. The cold lube made Mark shiver, but that was soon forgotten when Johnny pushed a single finger inside. 

It was a bit uncomfortable at first since they hadn’t done it in a while with Johnny proposing no sex until after midterms were over. Mark had been a bit cranky when Johnny mentioned it, but he got over it fairly quickly when Johnny promised him that he would get him any toy he wanted if he could get a B or higher on his exams. 

Mark adjusted himself and nodded when he was ready. Johnny slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in to test the waters and when Mark let out a needy moan, he picked up the pace. 

He rubbed his finger against the soft walls of Mark’s insides, enjoying the way Mark would clench around him every so often. When it wasn’t enough, Mark began panting out ‘ _more, more, more_ ’ and then one finger became two, then three, until he had four of Johnny’s long fingers spreading his ass open. 

“ _Ngh_! Feels good,” Mark whimpered. He was fucking himself on the digits, trying to angle his hips in the right direction so Johnny’s fingers could hit his sweet spot. He clung helplessly to Johnny, arms wrapping around his neck as he worked his hole open on his professor’s hand. 

His small cock dripped uselessly, staining the front of his shirt. He rubbed himself against Johnny’s cock, which was gradually getting hard again. The wet glide made him even more sensitive, not being able to control his body from rocking back onto Johnny’s fingers and up against the man’s dick. 

He felt himself get close, but his orgasm was torn away from him as Johnny pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him high and dry. Mark was about to complain, but the words died in his throat when he received a harsh spank.

“No cumming yet. Not without my permission,” Johnny warned. “Now get up and bend over the desk.”

Mark looked at him, then at the desk, and then back to him. _God_ , he had so many fantasies of Johnny fucking him over his office desk and it was finally happening.

He got up and out of Johnny’s lap, his legs a bit wobbly, and took a step towards the desk. Thankfully, it wasn’t very cluttered, just a few papers that Johnny needed to finish grading and his laptop placed at the edge. He noticed the picture frame that he had gotten Johnny for his birthday last year displayed on the desk too and in the frame was a picture of the beach, a little trip that they went on during summer break. A little smile broke out on Mark’s face and his heart felt full. 

But it wasn’t exactly the right time to be reminiscing over the past because Johnny was grabbing his waist and pushing him down by his shoulder blades. His face was pressed against the wooden surface and he felt the edge of the table digging into his stomach. 

Mark turned his head slightly so he could look behind him and he caught a glimpse of Johnny stroking his cock with the remaining lube on his fingers. Mark gulped, pupils dilated as he watched Johnny work himself to full hardness again. He tried to stifle his moans when Johnny fit his cock between his asscheeks, rubbing against him. 

He pushed himself up on his tiptoes and arched himself back onto Johnny’s cock, wiggling his ass in a teasing manner. Johnny grunted, holding Mark’s tiny waist to stop him from moving. He glided his cock between his cheeks some more, watching Mark’s little hole wink at him each time the head of his cock nudged against it. 

“ _Hurry_ ,” Mark whined, “Put it in.”

Johnny stopped and backed away just a bit. Mark sulked when he couldn’t feel Johnny’s warmth anymore and tried to move back, but couldn’t when Johnny’s grasp around his waist tightened.

“Gotta be more specific. Put what in?”

Mark knows Johnny was getting a kick out of him being desperate and needy. And he absolutely hated himself for letting the older man taunt him like this, but he would be lying if it doesn’t make the heat in the pit of his stomach grow hotter. 

“Your cock! Want your fat cock in me, now!” Mark demanded, shooting a glare at the man behind him.

“That wasn’t so hard, right?” Johnny said in a mocking tone.

Mark's face burned and he didn't even have a chance to retort cause Johnny was pushing his huge cock inside of him. He choked on a gasp when Johnny managed to stuff him full in one go, his hips flush against Mark’s ass. 

His head fell back onto the wooden surface, hands grabbing the edge of the table like his life depended on it. Johnny pulled his cock out half way before pushing back in again, groaning at how easily his cock was devoured by Mark’s tight hole. 

“Fuck! Your hole is taking me so well,” Johnny groaned. “Such a sweet ass. Bet you would love it if I passed you around to the other professors, hm? Give them a little taste too.”

Mark felt goosebumps breaking all over his skin, his whole body shaking as Johnny held him down by his neck and fucked him like a rag doll. He loved how rough Johnny handled him because he knows that if he ever broke, Johnny would take his time to put him back together. No one could ever treat him as good as Johnny does, so he hated the thought of ever being touched by someone else.

“N-No,” Mark mumbled out, a belated reply to Johnny’s rambling.

“What was that?”

“No. Only you.” 

There was a faint sniffle and Johnny loosen the grip on Mark’s neck and leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of the boy’s head. 

“That’s right. Only I can have you like this, right? Only I can make a mess out of you.”

And it was so reassuring to hear Johnny say that, paired with his hard cock sliding in and out of him, it made him feel whole. He let out a small mewl as he turned his head to nuzzle Johnny’s cheek affectionately.

Johnny picked up the pace as he straightened himself once more, this time fucking into him fast and hard. He was pulling his cock out until just the tip was caught at the rim before pushing back in roughly and the squeals that Mark was letting out was music to his ears.

But he remembered where they were, which was not in the comfort of their own home. If someone outside were to hear the noises that Mark was making, they were going to be in a lot of trouble. 

Johnny removed one hand from Mark’s waist to clamp the boy’s mouth shut, muffling his cries against his palm. He slowed his thrust down into a deep grind and he noticed how much Mark was a quivering mess on top of his desk.

The back of Mark’s shirt was dampening up with sweat and the nape of his neck was red. Johnny wished he could see how low the blush on his body goes. Mark was panting open-mouthed into his palm now, his sinful little tongue sneaking out to lick at the fingers covering his mouth.

Johnny held Mark’s ass back as he rolled his hips against Mark, his cock so deep in him that Mark swore he could feel it in his guts. Mark’s cock was dangling between his legs, dripping precum onto the floor as Johnny’s cock nudged against his prostate. 

Mark was going to go crazy if he couldn’t come soon, not until Johnny said he could. The thick cock filling his ass was making his eyes roll to the back of his head and he could feel every single drag of the hefty length inside of him, his walls clamping down helplessly.

Just then, the door to Johnny’s office rattled and both of them stopped moving that instant. They held their breath as the doorknob rattled again but didn’t open. Mark could hear his heart beating in his throat.

Then they heard, “Professor Suh?” 

A female voice, most likely another student.

When she didn’t get a response, she tried again. 

Johnny softly grind against Mark and the younger’s eyes flew open in alarm. He whipped his head around to glare at the man, but all he received was a menacing smirk. 

Mark couldn’t believe that Johnny wanted to keep going when his student was on the other side of the door. With a well aimed thrust, Johnny managed to hit his prostate and a traitorous moan escaped past Johnny’s fingers.

“Did you hear that?” Another voice, different from before.

“Here what?” 

“Never mind. Maybe he’s not in.”

“That’s weird. It’s supposed to be his office hours right now.” 

“We can ask him later. Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

The footsteps trailed down the hall, their voices fading until they no longer could be heard anymore. When they were sure the students were gone, Johnny picked up the pace like nothing happened. Mark wailed, the table below him shaking at every thrust.

“Imagine if I didn’t lock the door. What if they saw you like this, hm? Split open on your professor’s cock like a whore,” Johnny taunted. 

Mark groaned out senseless words, his hole clenching sporadically around the cock that was impaling him. The thought of people seeing him like this, seeing him being ruined by the beloved Professor Suh had him inching closer and closer to his release.

“ _Puh-Please_ … I need to cum,” Mark begged, voice staggering and high pitched. 

Johnny ignored him and continued, “What if one day I pulled you to the front of the class and made you strip down and suck me off. Bet you would do it, wouldn’t you. So desperate for cock that I bet you wouldn’t mind getting fucked open in front of everybody.” 

Mark's erratic moans were getting louder and louder that Johnny had to push two fingers into his mouth to stop him. He pressed his fingers down on Mark’s tongue, holding his mouth open as he fucked Mark sloppy and good. 

“Do you want to cum?” Johnny growled into Mark’s ear. Mark could only nod, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as Johnny’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot over and over again until he swore he was going delirious.

“Speak.”

“Want to cum,” Mark slurred out, his words making no sense with the fingers in his mouth, obstructing his speech. 

But Johnny understood him and that’s all that mattered as he grunted out a low, “Cum then.” 

It was like a trigger for Mark, his whole body tensing up so suddenly, his vision going white for a few seconds, and then he was cumming so hard that he managed to make a small puddle on the floor. 

“ _Ah fuck!_ ” Johnny swore as Mark clamped down so tight around his cock that it was almost hard to move.

Mark was having a difficult time holding himself up, his legs giving up on him and all he could do was sag against the table. With a couple more messy thrusts, Johnny was cumming deep into Mark’s hole.

He gave two more weak thrusts into Mark before pulling out and almost immediately after, a few globs of cum leaked out of Mark’s spent hole and dribbled onto the floor, adding to the mess. 

As the both of them caught their breath, Johnny tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed a couple of tissues to wipe the milky fluids off the ground because he certainly did not want the janitor to come in later and question what the suspicious stain on the floor was. 

Mark lifted himself off the desk and he felt his knees buckle, but before he could drop to the floor, Johnny swiftly wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. 

“Woah there, carefully now,” Johnny chuckled.

“And who’s fault is that,” Mark countered. “Ugh, now I have to walk around with your cum inside me.”

“That’s the whole point,” Johnny said, giving Mark a light tap on his ass.

Mark let out a scandalous gasp as he pulled his pants back on. They both tried their best to look presentable again, Mark combing his fingers through his hair to look less fucked out and Johnny smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt. 

“So, no more coming into class late and no more sleeping during lessons,” Johnny said, bringing back the whole reason they were here.

Mark reached down to grab his bag, before spinning around, a finger on his chin as if he was contemplating what Johnny said.

“Can’t promise that,” Mark replied in the end, a cheeky little grin on his face. 

“Oh you think you have a choice?” Johnny mused, his eyebrows raised. He reached out to grab Mark’s face, his fingers gripping his cheeks harshly and he leaned in until their faces were just inches apart. 

“I suggest you listen to me before you regret it,” Johnny warned in a low whisper.

Mark shivered at the mere thought of disobeying Johnny. It wasn’t because he was scared, _oh no,_ he was excited. Mark loved getting on Johnny nerves because that’s what he does best, being a brat. Johnny’s brat. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so nice to write johnmark again 🤤 I just want to further bratty twink mark agenda :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
